Kendal Osbourne
Kendal Osbourne, born August 1, 33 BBY, was the third official Galactic Emperor, succeeding Emperor Valak in 11 ABY. His tenure as leader of the Galactic Empire was marked by many successful military campaigns, including the Battle of Kappa and the Fourth Battle of Pride-1. In the end, however, his reign was brought to an end by a coup, but his legacy lived on, in the form of the Neo-Imperial Movement. This period was followed by his disappearance from the Galaxy for several years before he resurfaced in the later parts of 17 ABY. Osbourne is known for being a strategic commander and a shrewd politician, being able to write speeches or deliver public addresses in ways that are soothing, inspiring, and yet hide his true motivations. Biography Birth & Family Osbourne was born on Coruscant to Commodore Rennel Osbourne and his wife, Soffya. His father was a celebrated naval officer in the Republic Navy, having put in a solid career up to that point. Osbourne was educated in the finest schools on Coruscant and upon reaching 18, was enrolled into the Republic Naval Academy. He graduated with honors early, at the age of 21 and was given the rank of Ensign in the Imperial Navy. His father died in the Clone Wars and his mother passed away in 5 BBY. He has no brothers or sisters, nor did he have any aunts, uncles or cousines. He was the last of the Osbourne family after the death of his mother. Career in the Imperial Navy Osbourne's career in the Imperial Navy lasted from 12 BBY to 11 ABY, a career spanning 23 years of his life. He started as an Ensign serving on the bridge crew of the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Chimaera'. Over time, he earned promotions showing able leadership and calm under pressure. When the Battle of Endor took place, the Chimaera was part of the Imperial Fleet in the system. Once the battle was seen as a complete loss, the ship's commander, Gilad Pellaeon ordered a retreat. After the Battle, the ship was sent to the Unknown Regions and there Osbourne served under Grand Admiral Thrawn putting down threats, raising to the ranks of command himself. Osbourne was formally promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral in 10 ABY and given command of an oversector fleet on the outskirts of the Empire. Upon hearing of issues within the Imperial Government from other members of the Imperial High Command, he took a shuttle to the High Command's headquarters, and took command of a Super Star Destroyer as his command ship. The Empire revitalized into a new campaign against the New Republic at that time and Osbourne started focusing his energies more on maintaining the Empire. Galactic Emperor Over the course of a year, Osbourne commanded the Empire in the role of a Grand Admiral. Deciding that time was long since past to make the Empire secure, he took on the role of Galactic Emperor, officially succeeding Bacharan Valak for the position. The Imperial Capital was moved to Guritsan, the Navy was revitalized and Intelligence Operations made a top priority. Unlike other Emperors, Osbourne was never a force user, and despite reading the secrets of past Emperors, he never made the effort to take a mantle of any kind. His goals were to secure the Empire from external threats and this was made abundantly clear to his High Command. During this period, he secretly wed Venus Darkstar, the former wife of Alaric Darkstar. The couple had a child in 12 ABY, a son named Varek. Shortly thereafter, Osbourne sent both of them away before being frozen in carbonite and overthrown. Legacies Service in the Galactic Empire Asteroid Kappa had been eliminated, a new capital constructed on the planet Guritsan, and a revitalized Imperial Navy was spearheading the drive into Republic territory. This is what Emperor Osbourne left behind after his placement into carbonite in 12 ABY. Following the rise of Lorn Rhys, Danik Kreldin and Fianar Reanus, at the forefront of more veteran Imperials, formed the Neo-Imperial Movement and fought against Rhys and his Empire in the name of Osbourne. Osbourne can also be remembered for his selling of military-grade hardware to independents such as Axel Vichten, in the hopes of having independents rise up against the New Republic. This led to an independent attack on the planet Bothawui, in which many Bothans were killed. However, the legacy of Osbourne came to a sad close, with the utter destruction of Guritsan, the elimination of the Neo-Empire, and the fall of Emperor Malus, effectively eliminating the remaining traces of Osbourne's legacy on the galaxy. It is said, however, that the frozen being of Kendal Osbourne rests within the bowels of the Malevolence, though these rumors have been refuted by Imperial High Command, staying to their claim that Osbourne was dead. OOC Info * Osbourne was responsible for the placement of Vorn Paro as head of the Imperial Security Bureau, revitalizing the intelligence operations of the Empire, which for so long had stagnated. After two assistant faction heads, Tlaknot Dakar and Salin Fawzy, Osbourne stepped down from his role as faction head, retiring from the MUSH to pursue real life interests, the coup by Lorn Rhys used as an IC explanation for Osbourne's retirement. * Osbourne was voted as a MUSH Legend, but opted to have his name removed from the list after his retirement, for IC and OOC reasons pertaining to the continued unification of the Empire in the wake of his departure. *Osbourne was a character originally devised to be the Imperial Faction Head after Valak. Before Osbourne, his player played Dyne Haederfeld, one of two PCs who perished aboard the 3rd Death Star in what was a memorable and epic scene where many Tarkin quotes were reused in lame, but amusing ways! Osbourne, Kendal Osbourne, Kendal Osbourne, Kendal Osbourne, Kendal